


Hold On To Me

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [9]
Category: Jane Eyre - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, hold on to me, don't you ever let me go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me

Jane awoke in the darkness, and was almost inclined to spark and light the candle that waited at her bedside before she gathered herself. If there was no sun lighting their room, banishing the shadows of night, then of course no candle need be necessary - there was no reason for her to be awake. Edward, still asleep and heavy with it, did not move from his position around Jane. His arm weighed her down, tethering her to their bed, and Jane shifted closer into his hold. The baby, too, slept on, and, as Jane’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see him slumbering silently, though now and then, he would coo, or whine, and move his small hands.

Jane allowed herself the moments there, silent, dark, and solitary as they were, to contemplate her life as it had become. Never had she imagined this, her life as it was. A husband, a son, and such as she had never anticipated, coming as it had with Mr. Edward Rochester, and everything he was. Jane reached down, and she wrapped her hand around Edward’s where it was braced against her stomach. She could feel how tentative her grasp on her own life was, though she felt almost silly for believing it, and, when he tightened his grip on her hand, she felt more grounded in a way she felt was bitterly necessary and wholly lovely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
